The Bond of a Covenant
by Vampires Bane
Summary: DISCONTINUED DUE TO LACK OF SKILL AT TIME OF WRITING! A young boy eagerly awaits his father's return from the war. However, they are asked to house an Elite, and the boy soon discovers things about himself he never knew.
1. Prologue

Summary: A young boy excitedly awaits his fathers return from the war, and receives the news that his father did survive. But when his father returns he is told that they will need to house a member of the covenant to keep peace. But then his father must return for one last time to terminate some renegade marines, then something goes horribly wrong.

Inspired by the Fanfic: Halo after the war. By The Black Dawn

"Hey Mom! When's dad getting home?" Nino called out to his mother who was working in the kitchen.

"We should be getting the call telling us whether or not he survived soon!" Nino's mom said, although saying survived quite quietly.

"Ok!" Nino called once more to his mother.

Just then there was ring, neither Nino or his mother's minds registered what it was at first but then realized, It was the phone!

"It's the call! The call we've been waiting for!" Nino thought excitedly.

"Hello?" Nino's mom said.

"Yes this is she" She replied to a faint voice coming form the phone.

"Oh my goodness!" She cried out

At this sentence nino came bursting down the stairs from his bedroom.

"Is he……. Is he really…." Nino said faintly

"Oh that's wonderful! So when will his bus be arriving?" Nino's mom replied unnoticing of Nino.

"Ok good, thank you so much!" She cried out.

"He's going to be home in 10 minutes if the bus isn't delayed."

"So he survived the war!?" Nino almost yelled.

"Yes, but what did you expect from someone who was mostly with master chief?" his mother asked.

"Ya I guess so." Nino replied

It was dark, the hallway had holes with sparks bursting out from them, Ak' Na'lar an elite had his heart racing as he slowly made his way down it. He was about to be told where he was to be assigned to be housed, he was going to earth, he was to live with a human family for one year. He wasn't unhappy, but he wasn't happy either, the positive end of this whole thing was he was helping the peace be strengthened, the negative, he was helping it by being with humans, he didn't hate humans, he never even fought in the war.

But this wasn't the way he wanted to be near them, he was an amazing athlete on his planet, he was great at fighting with weapons of any sort or even without a weapon.

He felt prepared physically, but mentally he didn't even think he wanted to take another step.

He walked into the dimly lit room, where the arbiter was sitting at a type of covenant chair, with a covenant desk in front of him, Ak sat down in a chair on the other end of the desk.

The Arbiter began to tell him his assingment "Ah, Ak' Na'lar, here is your assignment, now I will tell you, if I get any reports from anyone in this human family of injuries caused by you, you will be punished severely. You will be assigned to a family in…………………."


	2. Complications

Nino heard a knock on the door, at the moment he heard it he ran from the kitchen to the foyer where the front door was, and opened the door…….

"Dad! Your home!" Nino cried out in joy.

"Its good to be home but there's a little problem….."

"What?" Nino said with a hesitant voice.

"Actually two problems, one: were…uh…housing a umm… Elite…" His father said sheepishly.

"WHAT! An Elite, like the disgusting, two mandible ones!? The ones that were trying to kill you for most of the war!?" Nino shouted in anger

"Sadly yes."

"Could you explain to me why?" Nino said.

"Sure"

Nino's Father, still dressed in his multicolor blood spattered marine outfit, began to explain the whole situation and why it was to keep the peace, and not start another war.

Ak' Na'lar walked slowly out of the Arbiter's assignment room towards his sleeping quarters, he was to prepare his belongings for the journey to earth, and his home for the next year….

"Ok, I guess I understand why the government is doing this but, I'm still not happy about it. So….. What was the other problem?" Nino said curiously.

"I'm going to have to go back and serve for one last time to terminate some renegade Elites and marines who don't want the peace to continue." His father said.

"Really? Maybe I should join." Nino said enthusiastically.

His father gave him a annoyed and very serious look.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Nino said heartily

"So, when does the Covenant arrive and you leave?" Nino said.

"Well actually the Covenant arrives about an hour before I leave tomorrow so I can run through human curtisy and stuff like that with him."

"Ok" Nino said and walked up the stairs to his bedroom to go to bed.

AN: Wow….. I work fast huh? I finished this in 1 day. I know my chapters are short, but that's for a couple of reasons, 1: I have school, 2: I like to make the chapters short so I can have a lot of them. Also, think of it as: the shorter the chapters, the more will be posted sooner. Thanks, and it might be a little while for the next chapter to go up because I need to think of a good first meeting between the family and Ak' Na'lar.


	3. Nightmares

Pain……..

Ripping, tearing pain….

Like something was burrowing into his body…..

Nino opened his eyes…..

Some kind of turnip shaped spider creature was biting his chest and ripping apart the skin until it began digging into the open, bloody wound…..

Then a sharp surge of pain…..

Nino felt skin tear, muscles twist, organs shrivel….

He got up, walked stumbling over to a floating mirror in a black abyss….

What he saw would never leave his mind….

One of his eyeballs was dangling bye a cord out of his eye socket, he was missing fingers, the skin on his arm was slightly missing, to show a yellowish red colored muscle lining, and his other arm was the most horrifying thing of all, he had no arm just a long vein-like tentacle, and a short little tiny tentacle just below it.

He turned…..

A little girl, crying holding a teddy bear, most likely about 6 years old, was standing there staring at him….

She begged, "Please no… I don't want to be a monster"

Nino uncontrollably lunged at her…..

Picked her up….

And started to swing the long tentacle, and he blacked out………..

Nino woke up. Sweat pouring off his forehead in large beads.

The creature……. The creature that burrowed into his chest, it was a "Flood". His father told him in his letters of strange turnip-shaped spider creatures called the flood. He was told of the four forms of flood: Attack forms, Defense forms, infection forms, and carrier forms, the worst of all, they're formal names are carrier forms, but his father always called them silly names, like the carrier forms were the "Fat-Thingy's", The attack forms were the "Murderous Psycho's", the defense forms were the "Retarded Defenders", and finally the infection forms were the "Killer Turnips". Nino laughed at this thought.

None of these strange dreams or thoughts mattered today though, because today was his 12th birthday. And sadly one of his presents was a Elite would be staying with them for a year.


	4. Back to school

After about an hour of contemplating his strange dream, Nino got out of bed, and walked down the stairs. He grabbed his backpack, and went out the door. The bus was late today because the school wanted the families to be able to spend more time with the returning soldiers. When the bus finally got there, Nino got on and took off his backpack.

"Housed any aliens lately? No, oh that's right, he comes today doesn't he?" Said a familiar voice

Nino knew who it was. The only person who cared what he did, and always turned it around to make it sound bad. Alex, he was now living with foster parents because his mom died when he was born and his father was just killed in the war.

"Oh ha ha orphan boy!" Nino commented practically emotionless

"Oh you're lucky my father isn't here!"

"Ya I guess so, but then again, today I'll have an alien with all his weapons, and my father's weapons, so maybe I'll deal with you with a needler. It would be so fun to watch needles stick in you, then explode." Nino said devilishly

Nino wasn't quite a mean kid, but everyone has a mean side.

"We'll settle this later!" He yelled angrily!

"Ok fine, I'll push you in mud later"

The bus stopped at the school. It was a very slow day because Nino was excited about his birthday party, but finally he got home and finished his homework, and now he could only wait for his party…….

AN: Sorry about the short chapter, but its hard to write about boring events like on a school bus, next chapter or the chapter after that, the elite comes in again.


	5. Happy Birthday

Nino instinctively ran upstairs when he heard the front door open. His parents always had a surprise party for him, they never invited anyone, they just celebrated alone. About an hour later, Nino's mom called him downstairs.

"Nino can you come downstairs, I have something for you!" He heard his mom call out

"Coming!"

"SURPRISE!!" His mom and dad yelled out at once

Nino acted surprised and thanked his parents for the party.

"Come on, you have presents!" his mom told him heartily

"Ok"

Nino ran over to the kitchen table to where a small pile of presents laid stacked on top of each other.

"Wow…" Nino said in appreciation

After an hour of opening presents Nino thanked his Parents appreciatively and went up to his room to call his friend, Mark, who had always wanted to find out what Nino got.

"Hey Mark, It's me Nino." Nino said to the person on the other end of the phone.

"Oh hey Nino, so what did you get this year?" He said

Nino explained what his parents gave him to Mark then proceeded to ask a mischievous question……

"So anyway, I was wondering. You know how in a few hours an Elite comes to my house for a year?" Nino asked Mark

"Yeah"

"Well I think we should shower my new guest with something to welcome him. I think he deserves, oh maybe, Darts?" Nino said Mischeviously

"Oh, were so nice to Elites aren't we?" Mark replied laughing

"Ok, so get over here as fast as you can, I want to have time to pick a good spot for the "Shower" that our friend is getting." Nino said

At this, both of them hung up and Nino went downstairs and found his dart guns.

AN: Sorry that I'm making everyone wait for the Elite to come in, but threre's a big story behind all these events so just wait, the next chap for sure is when the elite comes in.


	6. The arrival

A half-an-hour later, there was a knock on the door. Nino walked downstairs and opened the door to see Mark standing there with a dart gun strapped to a fake holster on his belt.

"Hey Mark, come on in" Nino told him

"Ok, we have 2 hours before my Dad and the Elite get here, so we have to hurry and find a "Crows Nest" to shoot the elite form." Nino said panicking

"Crows Nest?" Mark asked curiously

"Ya, it's the marines used to attack the covenant during the war, like it's a really high up place where you shoot at or spy on something." Nino explained

"Ohhhh…… ok" Mark said understandingly

After their conversation, they ran upstairs and looked around for a good place to shoot at the covenant. They finally found it, outside of Ninos window there was a small piece of roof that all houses had coming from in-between the first and second stories of a house.

Now all they had to do was wait for the "Guest" to come.

Ak'Nalar carried his luggage on a hover cart behind him. As he walked down another dimly lit hallway, he saw that there was a ship waiting for him outside. And what was this? A human was already seated inside.

"Humph, A human? Flying in one of our ships!? That's absurd, how dare he soil our machinery with his human body! I should kill him right now! Ak thought Angrily

"Hopefully Nino gets along well enough with this elite that he wont use my weapons to try to kill him. He does hate all of the covenant." Nino's father thought worriedly

"At least it's only for a human year, oh wait that would be 2 years in our time! I'm going to die by my third day aren't I?" Ak thought in a very terrified way

He boarded the ship, sitting across from the human, he nodded emotionlessly and waited for the ship to take off…..

Ak heard the sounds of Engines die down, and then the door opened. He stepped out to see many other ships with Elites unloading and a bunch of marines talking. He walked slowly off of the area where the ships landed, and down towards an elevator where he was told to go. After a short ride down the elevator, Ak'Nalar started coughing form lack of air. "Bloody humans, how can they even live through one of those?" Ak thought angrily. He then, after a few minutes to recover the missing air in his lungs, he walked down a path toward a strange rectangle with wheels, he heard humans say to board the "Bus". This must have been the bus they were talking about. When he got on, he saw the human he sat with on the ship already in a bench. He sat down and awaited the end of his life, praying he would have a heart attack before they got there.

After an hour or so of sitting on the roof, a long bus with a VICTORY banner on one side and a US MARINES banner on the other side. The door opened, Nino had butterflies in his stomach, and his father walked out and right behind him was an 8 foot tall, alien with 4 mandibles and an oddly shaped head. Behind the Elite was a Marine who looked to be higher ranking than his father. Nino then noticed that the Elite had a few suit cases, most likely filled with clothing, weapons, and things native to his race. They walked slowly over to the front door and then…...

FWOOSH mark shot a dart at him.

FWOOSH again, Nino shot one.

They kept shooting until they were out of darts and when they looked down at the Elite, he had one stuck right in between his eyes on his helmet. He growled angrily and under his breath said…..

"Damn human children, if I could I'd shoot every last one of them right now." He mumbled

Both Nino and Mark laughed and then climbed back in the window. The gave each other high fives and went downstairs to watch an Alien enter Nino's house.

AN: I'm sorry to say that, I won't be able to update until 11/16/07 because I have to go to a nature center for a few days, don't worry though, when I get back I'll try my best to put up the next chapter ASAP! Thanks!


	7. Farewell father

After everyone said their greetings to the Elite, or at least shared hateful glares, Nino's father took the Elite into the kitchen. Once inside he told everyone that he would need to talk to the Elite about the house rules, so they should go about their regular business.

"Ok, so basically. No violence unless necessary in this house. If anyone in my family is hurt I will make sure to kill you personally and explain that the Elites betrayed the truce."

He said sternly

Ak nodded slowly without speaking

"Also, when my wife (Ninos Father pointed to his wife) calls everyone for Dinner, no weapons, and you need to go down and at least try the meal before you decide you don't like it. If you don't like the meal though, just simply say, "I'm not very hungry, but thank you" to my wife.

After about an hour of explaining situations and reactions, as well as manners and many other rules, It was the time Nino dreaded, time for his father to leave to take care of the AWOL soldiers.

"Well Nino I wish I would have gotten to spend more time with you but, duty calls! Sorry son…." Ninos father said

"Its ok dad, just kill em quick so I can see you soon." Nino said heartily

"Oh nino one more thing, I want you to refer to our house guest as Ak'Nalar, Ak, or Nal, ok?" Nino's father said

"Ok dad…." Nino said sadly

"If there are any problems, one of you call me at the army phone number, even you can call me Ak, any questions, just call me!" He said as he ran out the door to the bus to pick him up.

Meanwhile, on a small piece of halo floating around in space. A familiar voice is heard.

As a flood attack form enters graveminds chamber………

**Lord gravemind, I have some interesting news for you.**

_Speak quickly my child, I tire greatly from speech. You know all too well that I almost died permanently._

**Well my lord, the Sangheili and humans are sending members of their race to each others planets to make a truce.**

_Very well, I see…Breathes raspy you have a plan, what is cough it?_

**I believe that we send the special infection forms to earth and infect human children still alive through the brain. By doing so, they would stay alive and be forced to kill humans and Sangheili alike.**

_Very good cough plan my child._

Grave mind then picked up the attack form by the leg and ripped it in half

_I will use your plan but, just to ensure no betrayals within my children, it will be thought as my idea._


	8. The first Night, err, Nightmare

Bang Bang Bang

Nino woke up in his sleep. Something was making a type of knocking.

Nino got up off his bed and went out of his bedroom.

He looked around wearily, "of course" he thought, as he discovered where the knocking was coming from.

Nino walked up to the door to Nal's bedroom. And opened it.

"Hey! Shut up, were trying to sleep!" Nino yelled

Nal just smiled and kicked Nino slightly roughly and sent him stumbling out of Nal's room.

"Exactly why I'm knocking on the wall you stupid child!" Nal yelled as he slammed the door.

"Oh but let me guess, your going to call your father now to have me taken away now that I've harmed you aren't you?" he called out

"Oh no, just the opposite, now its war!" Nino whispered to himself

And with that Nino went back to bed. He wasn't going to dwell on how to get revenge now.

Nino opened his eyes. He looked strait in the eyes of a little girl.

It was the same girl from the dream he had before his birthday.

"How could anything be so mean? Please just stop, I don't want to be like you!" the girl

Cried

Nino realized that he was the same flood infected being that he was in his last dream.

Nino just watched himself swing a tentacle at her. It stopped when it came in contact with her and began to burrow into her body. She grimaced in obviously great pain and her skin slowly turned the same yellowish color as Nino. Her Head snapped to the side and her neck split open as some torn muscle hung out. She became even more gruesome than Nino. She then said "Now that I have been transformed, let us go tell lord gravemind of how easy it is to infect human children!" she said in a raspy voice. Nino simply nodded, as his eyeball hanging out of the eye socket bounced around.

"Why do I keep having these dreams?" He asked himself

"Human, shut up!" Nino heard Nal call from his bedroom.

Nino's jaw simply dropped as he went back to bed


	9. Calo'Nalar

Nino woke up, it was time to make Alex shut up!

He had the perfect plan too. Fake not being able to find his backpack, then stealing a plasma rifle from Nal.

"Where's my backpack! Why don't you do something useful for once Nal and find it for me!" Nino shouted

"AHHHHH!!!! Shut up you damn human child!" Nal yelled back

Nino snuck into Nal's room, and quickly grabbed what seemed like the name plasma rifle fit it.

(On the bus)

"Still gonna act all tough today, loser?" Alex said

"Yeah, because I have this." At this Nino drew what he thought was the plasma rifle.

"What, you're going to commit suicide and homicide at the same time? You stupid little idiot!" Alex exclaimed surprised and scared at the same time.

"What? It's only a plasma rifle!" Nino said with certainty

"What! That's a brute shot, you fire that thing, and we all die!" He yelled

"Oh…." Nino said disappointedly

"Ha! You can't even threat someone right!" Alex said.

**AN: I am now announcing, to make it easier for me to write and hopefully for you to read, I will now be writing in script format.**

Gravemind: Now my children! The end is near! And the beginning is even nearer!

This was followed by many howls, screams, and odd unimaginable noises.

Gravemind: The weak humans and elites will soon all be infected!

Gravemind: I want every last super infection form out to earth and Sangheilios in ten human hours!

At this, all the flood forms ran out of the large crumbling room, all except for the carrier and regular infection forms.

Gravemind: Well? What is it!

Gravemind: Oh wait, do not worry regular infection forms, you will not be replaced, and also carrier forms, I need you all to be injected with super infection forms! Now go before I end your existence!

Enter: Calo'Nalar

Enter: Arla'Nalar

Calo'Nalar is the son of Ak'Nalar, and wishes just like Nino that the war never happened and that the Sangheili never joined the covenant. He was also having the same dreams Nino was having. And hopes that he and Nino could be good friends.

Calo: Mother, did I hear correctly from father that he is staying with a human child?

Arla: Yes, sweet Calo, but don't worry, your father will not forget you if that's what your thinking. And just think, every two human months we get to visit your father. Maybe you'll even become good friends with this human boy, he is your age in Sangheili years.

Calo: Very well mother. I'm going to use my new Visual Link Com to call father and maybe meet this human boy.

Arla: I don't think that's such a good idea.

Calo: why not mother?

Arla: Well, because, humans don't know how to use a Visual Link Com.

Calo: Oh, so he wouldn't know how to respond anyway.

Arla: Yes but, you could teach him when we visit him next month.

Calo: Ok, very well mother.

AN: Please R&R! I want feedback on Calo and Arla being in it now. Calo is going to be best friends with Nino and Mark. And I'm thinking that from all of Nino's dreams and these scenes involving gravemind, you'll understand what's going to happen to Nino.


	10. Calo and Arla arrive

AN: Nino's Moms name is Laura.

(A month later)

"Ak! When's your family getting here? Maybe I'll tolerate them more than I do you." Nino called out to Ak

Nino had begun to be more ok with Ak'Nalar and even sometimes would make a joke with him, or be nice to him. He had started calling Ak'Nalar, Ak, when he found out Nalar would be Ak's last name.

"Soon!"Ak said

(Calo and Arla)

"Calo, do you have your bags packed? We are going to be staying with this family for a few days, so you might want to pack a lot. And don't forget to bring a Visual Link Com for the human boy." Arla told her son

"Almost done mother. I just need to pack my clothing." Calo told his mother

Calo and Arla finally got all their things packed and went to the ship that would take them to earth. Once it took off. Arla pulled out her Visual link com and called Ak.

(Ak)

Ak heard his VLC go off and went to his room to answer it. It was from Arla.

"Arla? What is it?" Ak asked the video of Arla that was on the screen.

"I just wanted to let you know Ak that we are going to be arriving shortly, and would like you to be there." Arla said

"Very well Arla, I shall be there waiting." Ak replied

"Thank you Ak." Arla said

Ak, flipped the VLC closed and put it away.

"Laura, I must leave to go get my Wife and child. I will be back soon." Ak yelled to Nino's mother as he ran out the door.

(Nino

As soon as Ak closed the door. Nino grabbed his phone and called Mark.

"Hello?" Mark said

"Mark, it's me Nino. Ak just ran out to go get his Wife and son. Why don't you come over so we can greet them." Nino said

"Ok, what are you planning to do this time?" Mark asked

"Nothing. I'm starting to like Ak, he's actually a lot like my Dad." Nino said

"Wow, that's something I never expected you to say." Mark said

"Very funny. But seriously, his son's supposed to be our age." Nino said

"Ok, I'll be right over." Mark said

(Calo, Ak, and Arla'Nalar)

The ship landed. Calo and Arla stepped out with their bags.

"Father!" Calo yelled as he saw his father coming out of the Elevator. Ak had figured out to hold his breath for a while between breaths.

"It's good to see you my son." Ak told Calo

"Calo, you go wait by the elevator, I need to talk to your mother for a moment." Ak said to Calo

"Ok father, I will." Calo said as he walked away

"Arla, I'm not really sure if Calo will be able to be friends with Nino. He barely tolerates me." Ak told Arla

"We will wait and see." Arla said

AN: Short chapter huh? Well I have written 3 chapters now, including this one. So get over it. Lol. Anyway, if you like sky high the movie, or Mario stuff, then you should read some of my other stories. I intend to write 2 sequels to this story. In the Future. Not much is left to happen in this story.


	11. Video Games

AN: Bold words are thoughts

There was a knock on the door. Once Laura opened it, Ak, Calo, and Arla walked. There was a dead silence as everyone but Ak stared at each other. Nino and Mark walked up to Calo.

"Do you like video games?" Mark asked

"What are video games?" Calo asked confused

Mark was left speechless. So Nino decided to take over.

"Well we'll just have to show you wont we?" Nino said smiling

"**That's a surprise. I think it's the first time I've seen Nino smile near me." Ak thought**

"Uh, ok." Calo said confused

Nino and Mark told Calo to follow them as they ran up to Nino's room.

Once they were up there, they decided to play Super smash bros. Ultimate Battle. Nino showed Calo how to hold the controller, Nino realized; Calo may be awesome at video games because he has quicker reflexes. Once they started the game, they picked their characters. Nino picked Falco, Mark picked Luigi, and Calo picked Kirby. Once the fight started Nino kept on Phantom Falcoing Mark, while Calo was trying to figure out the controls as they explained them. Finally Calo figured it out and began punching Nino right before he hit him and sending Nino flying off the arena. Soon, Nino was out of lives. And Mark was landing about one hit per one of his lives. Finally, Calo had easily beaten them.

"Wow, your good." Nino said

"Calo, are you sure they don't have anything like this on your planet?" Mark asked, still in shock

"Very sure. I think we need these on our planet though. They are really fun." Calo said

After they played a few more rounds, Nino and Mark gave up.

"Nino, I have something for you." Calo said

"What?" Nino asked

"This Visual Link Com, you can use it to talk to others who have one. It's kind of like, um what do you humans call it? Oh yeah! It's like a webcam. But portable." Calo said

"Oh cool. Thanks Calo!" Nino yelled

"Its no problem." Calo said

Mark had gone home and Laura had arranged the bedrooms for Arla and Calo. Everyone went to bed and Nino was asleep.

It was going to be a great next few weeks.


	12. Destined Heros

AN: Bold words mean thought or flood talking (there will be quotation marks around thoughts) And Italics are graveminds speaking.

Nino opened his eyes. He was in a large, crumbling room. He looked around, and saw a giant creature that looked like some kind of parasite with tentacles. It was speaking to him, and all the flood around him. Wait, Flood?

_Now my children, we know that the new infection forms work perfectly. Soon humanity and The Sangheili will be wiped out! _

Nino looked around, and he saw a flood infected Elite standing next to him. With closer examination of his face, it was Calo. Why was Calo in his dream?

"**Hello Nino. Are you ready to destroy our races?**"** The Flood Calo said in a psychotic voice.**

"**Calo, we were wrong to believe the flood is a bad race. They are quite the opposite. And we get to fight to keep all things eternal. And were the only ones that can do that!" Nino said without trying**

"**Food….I need food! Fresh meat very nourishing! Must eat fresh meat!" A flood said as it walked up to Calo. **

The Flood jumped on Calo and ate his parasite, then proceeded to eat the rest of Calo.

"**I'm still hungry! Now you fresh meat!" The flood said**

It then proceeded to do the exact same thing it had done to Calo.

Nino woke up screaming. He heard Calo screaming form the room next to his.

"The flood! The flood are going to infect me!" Calo yelled

There was a loud slam and then Ak and Calo began to talk. After their discussion, Ak walked in to Nino's room.

"Nino, what were you dreaming of that you were screaming about?" Ak asked in a worried voice

"Well, there's a lot to it. It started off with one dream where I was being infected by a flood parasite. Then then next dream I infected a girl and she said we needed to tell gravemind that the new flood work easier on infecting children. And then I dreamed I was listening to gravemind giving a speech. But after the speech, I looked to my side and saw a infected form of Calo. Then this combat form ran up t us and it ate Calo, the it ate me. It was saying it wanted food. It wanted fresh meat." Nino explained to Ak

"That's what I feared." Ak explained

"Why?" Nino said

"The Sangheili have a prophecy, which tells of how two children will meet because of a war. And they will have intersecting dreams. And these dreams will be predictions of what's to come. Calo was also having the same dreams lately. And once he was near you. Your dreams began to intersect. And that means that you two are going to be the ones to stop this. You should even be able, with time, talk to each other with your minds. If you two are the ones from the prophecy." Ak explained

"So, you're saying that, I and Calo are going to have to fight the flood?" Nino asked

"And were going to be infected!?" Nino asked

"You won't be if you stop gravemind before his new super infection forms make it to earth." Ak said

"But, we don't have any training. Were only kids!" Nino yelled

"Well I and your father will train you. And using both human and Sangheili technology combined, we might be able to develop armor that can actually repel flood. And it would take hundreds of hits for the shields to go down." Ak said

"Ok, we'll try." Nino said sighing

"Ok, I'll make the arrangements for your father to return here to assist with this." Ak said

"Thank you Ak." Nino said as he went back to sleep

AN: Here we go, were getting to the end of Book 1. I actually believe I might publish this into a book in the future if I can think of ways to extend it.

VB


	13. The Funeral

Nino was sitting on the couch with Calo as he showed him how to work the Visual link Com.

The phone rang and Laura walked up to it and picked it up off the receiver.

"Yes?" She said

The person on the other end paused before speaking.

There was a faint voice heard from the other end of the call.

"Yes, I am his wife." She said

More faint speech.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! NOO!!" She said into the phone almost crying.

She gently put the phone back onto the receiver and asked Nino to come with her into the other room, even though the three Sangheili in the room would be able to hear them.

"Nino, I have to tell you something." She said

"What? Is there a problem with dad?" Nino said confused

"Yes, he umm…." She began to cry. "He was shot and killed by a rebel marine." She said bursting into tears.

"What!! No, it can't be!" Nino said

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For next week, Nino didn't talk much to anyone, his mom, Ak, Calo. No one seemed important anymore.

The funeral arrangements had been made. During the funeral though Ak and Calo, along with Arla arrived to pay their respects.

Nino walked up next to Ak, and asked a very painful question.

"Ak, how long until Graveminds forces reach the farthest planet away from sangheili and earth in the same galaxy?" Nino asked

"12 earth years." Ak said

"Good, I want you to begin training me and Calo as soon as the new year arrives." Nino said

"We will be ready, and trained by the time 9 years has gone by. Then, we will destroy gravemind once and for all." Nino said coldly

"Nino, are you sure?" Ak said astonished

"Yes, lets see what the so called "Plague bearer" can do, maybe he can provide insight on a way to bring my father back." Nino said

"Vary well Nino. I will assist you to the best of my ability."

_**Fin**_

AN: Thanks to everyone who reads TBOAC, I will be writing a sequel in the future. I want to finish my Kingdom hearts fic though. The name of it will be, "The Bond of a Covenant 2".

VB


	14. Subliminal Message

**Ok Everyone, I'll give a link to chapter 1 of The Bond of a Covenant 2 in the reviews of The Bond of a covenant 1. **

**Thanks everyone for being to so patient. And I'm sorry it took so long.**

**I just realized i cant put the link in. So go to my Profile and go to it form there. Sorry everyone!!**


End file.
